Lithium-ion batteries have attracted growing attention due to their advantages such as high energy density, long cycle life and eco-friendliness. The applications of lithium-ion battery have gradually expanded to the power and energy storage fields such as in electric vehicles from their initial application in the digital technology.
However, direct-current (DC) charge-discharge of a lithium-ion battery may result in polarization and lithium precipitation, which may lower the charge-discharge cycle life of the lithium-ion battery. Battery charging efficiency may be reduced in cold weather, and the battery performance irreversibly deteriorates. In hot weather, battery charge-discharge may raise the battery temperature beyond the highest working temperature and become a safety hazard. An internal temperature management device configured in a lithium-ion battery system tends to increase the size and cost of the battery system, and reduce the system energy density and safety. On the other hand, an external temperature management device may require extra energy, and is likely to cause uneven battery temperature that makes battery management difficult.
A conventional pulse charging method may mitigate the issues such as polarization and lithium precipitation, and improve charging performance at a lower temperature. However, complicated pulse generation devices may increase the cost and size of the battery system with reduced reliability. Therefore, it is difficult to promote the application of the pulse charging method.